Odyssey
by dcp-nec
Summary: it's been 5 yrs. since they saw each other. now they are united again,and who's this new girl that Takuya brought on the gang. will there be another kid that will be stuck up on the digi world again. what else could go wrong...[pls...read and review :)]
1. welcome back, Izumi and Kouji

Chapter one of "ARE YOU MY YOU?" 

**Welcome back, Izumi and Kouji! **

It's been five years since the chosen children saw each other. Kouji is with his father in abroad, they were there for about three years. Izumi went home to France after the incident on Japan. Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi and Takuya are still studying at Japan. After those experiences on the digi world, no one was sent in there again.

On the day of Sept. 11 Izumi is going back to Japan. So she asked if Takuya, Junpei, Kouichi and Tomoki if they can fetch her at the airport. Unfortunately, Takuya can't go with them coz he has a class on Saturday. When Izumi heard it she felt bad coz her crush can't go with them. Her father had arrange where she is going to live but she insisted on that...

Sept. 11airport

A girl on a violet dress is walking through the corridor; with her is a big stroller bag. Suddenly she stopped and looked at her watch (2:56p.m.).

"ohhh, where are they! It's almost thirty minutes when I arrived!" she said angrily. Five more minutes had passed again, still no one was there to pick her up.

Another three minutes... "Izumi! There you are... I thought you had left!" a boy said running towards her. Izumi's right eyebrow raised and a vein on her forehead almost pops, "it's been thirty-eight minutes! You're so late! What have you been doing?" she was so angry to them.

"Relax, Izumi...calm down. It was so traffic, that's why we were late..." Kouichi clarified smiling on her.

"anyway, my mother is waiting at the parking lot. Let's go before she too gets angry" Tomoki said while gesturing his hands going out the room.

on the car

"good afternoon ma'am, I'm Izumi!" she introduced her self to the mother of Tomoki.

"So you're Izumi...Oh my, what a beautiful young lady you are! I already said to your father that you are going to stay with us." She said happily.

"do you know my father?" Izumi curiously asked.

"well, his a high school friend of mine."

"umh. Well...ahh, thank you for letting me stay" she bowed her head.

"lets get going kids, so I could prepare a food for you."

"thank you" said everyone"

at the car

"So how are all of you doing in here?" Izumi asked

"As you see we are all fine", Junpei replied, "and you know Izumi!"

"what is it Junpei?"

"I'm so happy that you decided to come back here again", he hold her hands.

"huh???... well I'm happy, too. Can you let go of my hands?"

"uhh...? He...he...he, sorry!" he laughed

"so, again why didn't Takuya came?" she asked.

"well, their school has a class on Saturday, that's why he can't go. But he said that after class he will come at Tomoki's house..." Kouichi explained.

Himi residence

"your room is upstairs next to mine if there's a problem just call me, ok" he assured

"thank you. Can I go out and look around?" she questioned

"okey, I'll just say it to mom" he nod to her and smiled.

The sun is almost setting; the sky is colored with the red-orange rays of the sun. Izumi walk near the swing and sat. She pushed her feet on the ground so she can swing the swing. Her face seems peacefully. She looked at the sky it was turning dark blue then she saw a star, it was twinkling weakly, and she searched for other stars...

"Guess it's the first star..." she smiled and looked at her front. The bulb of the light-post is starting to light up.

"huuuhhh...." She let a tired sigh out. "I thought he was going?" she said in her thoughts. "hmmh?" she wondered as she sees the silhouette... it was coming nearer and nearer to her. "it could...be...be........Ta...." she stopped and "Kouji...." Her voice toned down as she sees the same face of Kouichi.

"Kouji, why are you here? I thought you were on America?" she questioned.

"well... you see, my father asked me if I want to continue my studies here and I said that I wanted coz it's more easier to study here" he clarified. "so what are you doing here alone? Wait! Let me guess...umhhh...I think your waiting for someone...?"

"Umh, a little" her voice didn't sound clear.

"what was that again?" Kouji begged for his pardon

"nothing, I said I wasn't waiting for some one... and oh welcome back" she smiled.

"same to you" he smiled back.

Then they went back at Tomoki's house. The three was cleaning up the table when someone knocked. Kouichi opened the door; he was shocked to see his own face looking at him. But he then remembered, Kouji e-mailed him yesterday saying that he will arrive tomorrow night.

"Kouji, why didn't you said that you'll arrive at this hour?" Kouichi tapped him.

"who knows may be I wanted to surprise you" then the two entered in.

"you got your hair cut, huh. Now we really look alike." He led them to the dinning room.

"hey! Is that you Kouji?" Junpei asked as he looked at Kouichi. Then Kouichi shook his head as a sign of no and pointed his finger to Kouji.

"hi guys! Huh? Where's Takuya?" he wondered.

"he's not here yet." Tomoki said.

Kouji remembered something and went near Izumi and whispered something...

She blushed to what Kouji said and..."WHAT!" everyone looked at her with curiosity. "sorry! It's nothing" then the three got back to their jobs.

"I told you, I wasn't waiting for someone," she said nervously.

"is that so!" Kouji narrowed his eyes. "then why are you blushing" he sound cunning.

"I already told you..." the knocking on the door stopped her.

"good evening, is there someone in here, hello..." the voice was familiar to them.

"hey I think that's Takuya, hey guys can you open the door." Tomoki said.

"okey. Now Izumi can you ?" Kouji gestured his hands making way for her.

"haha, very funny." She was on her way to the door but her steps were like stomping.

Izumi is on the front of the door and before she open she inhaled and exhaled air, calmed her self and finally she handled the knob. She felt her heartbeat is becoming faster and faster. She was ready to open the door and.......


	2. meet Lin, the girl next door

Legends: " talking " 

** /"thinking "/**

** _"past/POV "_**

CHAPTER TWO 

**MEET LIN, THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

Takuya knocked again

"hey, aren't you going to open the door?" Kouji asked making Izumi more nervous.

/ "Ok"/ "is that you Takuya?" she opened the door and was shocked to see him with a girl. / "who the heck is she?"/

"Oh, Izumi, how ya doing?" he smiled and saw Kouji and the others, "Hi guys and... Kouji? Why are you here?" he suddenly asked for he had known that he was in abroad.

"Long story..." he smiled back at Takuya and tapped him in his shoulder.

Takuya saw Kouji looking at his friend, "Mind if I brought a chaperon?"

"not at all, come in Takuya and ...can I ask your name?" Kouji possed for a while waiting for her answer.

"uhh, I... I'm Amaeri Lin, nice meeting you", she introduced her self and bowed.

After the conversation they went inside to join the others. Izumi was left behind to close the door. After Izumi closed the door Kouji felt hot, then he looked at his back and saw Izumi with a red aura circulating in her body.

"oh...oo...Hey Izumi calm down a bit will yah! I thought you said that you don' like...him? Izumi held Kouji's mouth.

"will you keep it down... somebody might here you!" she said almost like a whisper.

"so I'm right about you having crush on..." Izumi covered Kouji's big mouth again.

"shhhhhhhhh......" she whispered on Kouji's ear.

"So it is true!" Kouichi suddenly appeared on their back making them so shock and at the same time they were so nervous.

"KO...ko...Kouichi when did you get in there?" they both said in chorus...

Kouichi grinned to them before he answered, "umh... a while ago, when Takuya arrived... I think..." he grinned again.

"what do you mean by 'it is true'?" Izumi asked...

He grinned and narrowed his eyes at her, "that you like TA-KU-YA!"

"what the hell are you talking about! He...he-he!" she looked at the ceiling and a sweat drop rolling to her head.

"don't lie to me I heard almost all of your conversation with Kouji!" he smiled as a sign of his wise ness.

"ok. You got me but..." she hanged her arms at Kouji and Kouichi's neck and almost choked the two, "don't you ever and ever tell it to him! Alright!"

Takuya went back to the living room to call them, "hey, guys what are you still doing in there? Aren't you going in here?"

"we...we're doing...uhh...umh, nothing, just fooling around" Izumi made an excuse.

"umh...anyway let's go inside." He invited.

"we are going after you..." she unhooked her arm in to their neck and glared as if she was telling them not to tell it to anyone.

dinning room

"Takuya, who's the new girl? Tomoki demand.

"Oh, her? She's my classmate and neighbor; also her name is Lin Amaeri" he explained.

"so why is she with you today?" Junpei asked coming out of the kitchen.

"well she came from Hokkaido and so she's new here. Her aunt asked me if I can go home with her, so I said to them yes. And that's why she's with me." He answered.

They saw the twins where laughing but not too loud and they wandered so they asked.

"hey, what's wrong with you two?"

"nothing especially. We just happened to know someone who is like you...oooouuchhhhhhh", Izumi suddenly stepped on Kouji's foot under the table.

"hey, Kouji what's wrong with you?" Junpei asked full of curiosity.

"i...I-ie, it's nothing" he rubbed his feet.

"kids the food is ready...oh Takuya, you're here" she put the bowl full of soup on the table.

"good evening Mrs. Himi" he bowed.

"hmm...who's the girl behind you?" she interrogate while gazing at her.

"good evening, my name is Amaeri Lin, nice to meet you Mrs. Himi." She bowed shyly.

"ok. The food is served." She left them in the dinning room.

"bon appetite" everyone said in chorus except for Lin.

After a while Junpei offered a toast, "hey shouldn't we have a toast for the two of them...lets cheers..."

"CHEERS!" every one toasted on the air.

Hours later, Takuya, Lin, Kouji and Kouichi went home coz it's past eight. Everyone bid a good bye to each other.

The next day was kinda interesting for Izumi....


	3. one message recieved

Authors note: I know some of my grammars are wrong so bear my fic and me.

I don't really expect some people to like me so --------.

And I forgot something... Lin's bio...

May be I'll just tell it here...sorry for the late bio...

NAME: Amaeri Lin

AGE : same as Takuya and the others

EYE COLOR: Dark brown

HAIR COLOR: Pitch Black, down to her shoulder (she always wear a clip on)

CHAPTER THREE

**ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED...**

7:30 amHimi residence

"Izumi! Izumi! Hey, are you up already?" Tomoki shouted as he knocked on the door of the room of Izumi.

"huh?" Izumi's eye opened and turned her head to her desk. "7...7...what?" She can't see where the big hand of the clock is pointed because her eyesight was blurred so she rubbed her eyes to have a finer view of the clock. "whaaaaaaaattttttt!!!! 7:35!!!" she screamed as she jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. She finished taking a bath, dressed up, eat and brushed her teeth in just 30 minutes.

walking in the streets

"wow Izumi you amazed me! You move so fast!" he said in amazement.

"he...he...he..." she looked up. "That's just my reflex... I think. Anyway..." she suddenly changed their topic. "In what school do the other four go?"

"Junpei and Kouichi goes to our school while Kouji and Takuya at ILD..." he explained.

"is it far from here?" she asked.

"not really... it's not far from our school... why yah asked?" he came back with a question.

"it's nothing..." then she jogged after she answered. "hurry up or we will be late. Don't want to be late on my first day of class."

"it was your fault that we almost left the house at 8:15..." he whispered.

"did you said anything?" she looked backed at him.

"no...nothing." He waved his two hands as a sign of no.

ILD school

"Good morning Kanbara-senpai" a girl in lower year greeted him.

"Oh... good morning!" he greeted back.

"I didn't know that you became popular in here since I left" Kouji teased.

"you think so?" he said in a questioning tone.

"well gotta go. My class will start soon." He ran towards the white building.

"Kouji-san, I think I should go ahead too." She bowed and turned her back to him.

Before she could step away from him Kouji remembered something.

"Amaeri-san, wait... can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"what is it?" she smiled at him.

"can you tell me where is the D-building?" he inquired.

"It's a green building near the gym on the left side of this building." She pointed the white building.

"umh...thank you very much for your help...bye." Amaeri left him and Kouji went on the D-building.

Lunch break

"huh?" Kouji wondered to what the crowed of girls is watching then he went near the soccer field.

"Amaeri? What are you doing in here?" he tapped her shoulder.

"Well... umh...you see... I am a fan of soccer so I'm watching them play." She shyly explained.

Then something caught the crowds' attention that also caught Kouji's.

"hey the ball is passed on Kanbara-san" a girl beside Kouji said.

"GO!!! KANBARA-SAN!!!!" the crowd shouted

/ "Takuya?" / Kouji thought as he saw Takuya running with the ball.

Takuya was going to kick the ball when someone blocked him and was tripped but he gained his balance back and scored. At first he didn't mind his soaring ankle but after the game it started to make him in pain. Before he go back to his class he went to the clinic and was told by the doctor to rest it for a few weeks.

dismissal

"oi, Takuya! Wait for me!" Kouji ran to them.

"oh, Kouji, I almost forgot you! Gomen!" he scratch his head.

Kouji noticed the bandage on Takuya's left foot, "hey what happened to your feet?"

"this?!" he raised it, "it's nothing I just sprained my ankle", he grinned.

"are you alright walking like that!" she asked.

"daijobou! The doctor said its okay even I walk like this, she even said that it can help on healing my feet", he continued walking.

"well, if you say so", she smiled at him.

On the other hand, Kouji was just looking at them, / "they look like a couple"/

He smiled on that thought but it faded. / "if so... Izumi... hey! I think Takuya would tell it if they are already bf and gf, I think he won't hide that"/

"hey, Kouji?" they called him making him back on his consciousness and realizing that they are already living him behind.

"wait for me would yah!"

Himi residence

kringgggggggg...kringgggggggg

"ok. ok. Himi residence" Tomoki answered the phone.

"oh, Tomoki can I speak to Izumi?" the boy on the other line said.

"who's this? Kouji?" he guessed.

"good guessing! Yup it's me."

"wait I'll just call Izumi." He hanged the phone on the desk. "Izumi... Izumi... phone call" he shouted.

"okay! I'll be there in a sec" she put on her slippers, / "who could it be"/

She arrived at the phone's desk and picked up the phone, "hello, who's this?"

"hey, it's me, Kouji" he answered back.

"oh Kouji. Why did you call?"

"well..........."he was doubting.

"huh? C'mon spit it out already!" she said back with her brows up.

"It's about Takuya... well I think he...." He paused to hear what Izumi was trying to say.

"wait... if it is a bad news don't tell it to me ok!" she was scared that she might found out something not good about Takuya or someone close to him.

"okay. Umh... I was thinking if you and Tomoki can come tomorrow at Takuya's house?" he suggested.

"and why would we go there?" she wondered.

"just to visit him, coz he sprained his ankle while playing soccer." The boy on the other line explained.

"what he sprained his ankle!" she was so surprised to hear that.

"so are you going tomorrow?" he asked again.

"umh, but I don't know if Tomoki could come..."

"so what time are we going at Takuya's place?" he inquired.

"may be about... after lunch, yes fetch us in here after lunch" she assured.

"ok, good night, bye!"

next day-Kanbara's house

"you're cheating! That's not fair!" a boy shouted.

"hah! That's not cheating it's a fair n' square fight!" the boy ginned at his little brother.

"is anybody here?" izumi knocked on the door.

"hey there's the button for the door bell, Tomoki can you press it?" Kouji asked.

"ok." Then he pressed the red button.

"hey that's not fair" the little boy was hitting his older brother with the square pillow.

"Shinya, stop that! Ouch! Cut it out would yah!" the other boy shield himself with his right arm.

"hey, I think some one is on the door, takuya." Lin said.

"hey, wait. I'll just open the door. Don't ever try to cheat!", takuya had let go of the joystick. Then he went to the hallway to open the door.

"guys? What are you doing in here?" he was shocked to see them.

"nothing we're just here to check if you're ok!" Tomoki answered merrily.

"oh, come in..." takuya let them in.

"who's that takuya?" Lin went out the kitchen carrying a tray with juice and glasses.

"oh, it's you. Good afternoon." She bowed her head.

"good afternoon, too!" they said in chorus.

They went back to the livingroom, Takuya sat on the floor snatching the joystick on the table. "I hope you didn't cheat!" Takuya's eyes narrowed, glancing at his little brother.

"how dare you! You're the one who's cheating!" he cried back.

"hi Shinya!" Tomoki greet.

"don't you have something to eat? I'm starving!" Junpei's stomach growled.

Then, everyone laugh on that.

"ok. I'll buy some food at the grocery store..." Takuya stood from his sitting position.

"I'll come with you," Lin took off the apron. And hanged it in the chair.

"sure, I'll gonna need some help carrying the foods. Let's go now. Guys will be back soon. Shinya don't you ever annoy them." He warned as they went out the house.

minutes later- the grocery store

"hey, Takuya, I think you should also buy this, and this, and this, and this and all of that....blahblahblah...." she put many junk foods on the basket.

"Lin, hold on for a minute... I can't buy that all..." Takuya tried to carry the basket full of foods then Lin looked at the basket.

A sweat drop from her head fell up to her cheeks, "hehehe..." then she began putting the foods back on their respective places...

Cashier

"Takuya, I'll just wait for you near the exit, ok." She waited for his reply before she go.

"ok." He nod and Lin went to the exit door.

Takuya's c.p. rang, then it stopped suddenly someone texted him... he put his hand on the pocket and searched for the c.p. "huh? What's this? Those who wanna know their faith... go to the nearest train station on the basement before 5 p.m..., what the heck! It's like the message sent by ophanimon about 5 yrs. Ago!" / "oh no! Lin"/ then some one texted him again... "I'll be ahead of you. I'll just go to the train station..., that girl!" Takuya ran as fast as he can and he didn't even bother to get his change back.

kanbara residence

"Kouichi?!" Kouji said as he received a call and text. Then Kouichi nod so thus the others.

"Shinya, can we leave you here alone?" Izumi asked and he nod.

"we'll just go to the train station." Then they ran to the door and went outside, looking left and right searching for the way to the nearest train station. Then tomoki lead the way...


	4. where are we?

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

WHERE ARE WE? 

Takuya was trying to catch up with Lin but to no avail he can't stop her from going to the train station. When they were in the train station Takuya was just inch away from Lin but it was too late when Takuya had found her, she has already aboard the elevator going to the basement. The door almost closed when Takuya got in. He saw Lin looking at the midair. He held her shoulder and shook her.

"Lin are you alright? Why did you follow the text?! LIN! AMAERI LIN!" he continued shaking her until she regains her consciousness.

On the other hand Kouji and the gang was on the train station. They saw the elevator that Takuya and Lin had took. Then they went on the other elevator and went to the basement, too.

"I hope Takuya and Lin is alright..." Izumi was so worried.

"don't worry we're the Legendary Fighters so is Takuya. I'm sure his ok." Kouji tried to cheer her up.

"but who sent the message? The three arch angels?" Junpei wondered about the message they had received earlier.

"who knows? May be they need our help again. I hope they are not in chaos again." Kouichi lowered his head hiding his face.

Mean while, Takuya and Lin took the train that will go to the Dark Continent.

It was just a matter of minutes when the others had arrived. Again on their way to the other world their c.p. had change except for Takuya. He didn't understand why his c.p. haven't change its appearance. Lin's digivice was colorless. Like last time the Dark Continent is still full of the negative energy making the scenery scarier. While they were walking takuya was trying to text someone but it doesn't work. At first he didn't give up but as they walk further he was annoyed then stopped pressing the key pod.

On the other hand, izumi and the others had arrived at the terminal. They were wondering where takuya had went...

"may be Takuya went to the terminal of the woods or...not" Tomoki sighed.

"hey... why do you think some one would send us that message and look at all the persons who's in here", Kouichi asked.

"so which train should we take?" Kouji reminded them to what they were doing in there.

"lets try the trainmon over there." Izumi pointed the red trainmon.

Then they went in the train. What they didn't know is that they took train that will go to the other part of the digi world. While on the train their c.p. change in to digivices. They tried to get in touch with Takuya. But it didn't work. Kouichi was nonstop thinking about the person who send the message. Then after a while they felt that the train had stopped and they went out to see what part of the digi world it is. Later that time they received a message saying "GO TO THE CRYSTAL CASTLE..."

"who could this be?" Izumi questioned her puzzled teammates.

"may be it's ophanimon!" Junpei suddenly said.

"lets just hope that this is ophanimon..." Kouji said in a worried tone.

"so what are you still doing? Waiting for an invitation? C'mon lets go!" Tomoki went in the train then all of them followed.

Takuya and Lin

"Takuya where do you think are we?" Lin asked as she held his hands tighter.

"hmmm... base from what I see, I think we're at the dark continent of the digi world." He said in all of his knowledge.

"digi world?" Lin said in questioning tone.

"digi world...it is... this is the world where you can see many weird things and beings that looks like animals but could talk. And Lin can I look at your c.p.?" he asked.

"oh sure. Here," she gave the phone to takuya but she noticed something... it didn't look like a c.p. "hey what happened to my phone!" she panicked.

"don't worry this things happened in here and this means that you are a chosen one too." He held the digivice.

"chosen one? What do you mean?" she asked again.

"what I mean is that you have been chose to be a legendary fighter or something..." then he became silent. / "wait... according to the digimons in here there are only ten L.F. how come she has a digivice or... I was replaced by her?"/

"Takuya? What's wrong?" she called him few times.

"huh? Oh it's nothing!" he stopped thinking about that thing. "hey there is the rail of the train. Let's follow it."

"okay." She nod on that. Suddenly something glowed on Takuya's hands. It was the digivice of Lin...

"go to the crystal castle... crystal?...ahhh the castle on the terminal of the woods. Lin, I know now where we should go..." then he grabbed her hands, dragging her inside trainmon that was waiting for them.

Few hours later, Takuya and Lin arrived at the town of the hamburgers. The trainmon let them out cause he was not going to the terminal of the woods. Takuya was shocked when he came out of the train station. The town was so destroyed, unlike before it has more damages. Lin saw something moving on the bushes then she went near the bush to see what is in there. She was so near when something came out that made her scream and fall to her knees.

"what's wrong Lin?" takuya immediately run to her.

"something is in there..." she pinpointed the bushes. Then takuya went in there to see what she was talking about. After going on the other side of the bushes he saw a cute baby digimon and took it with him.

"Look Lin, is this what had scared you?" he raised a brow.

Lin looked up, scanning the creature that takuya had brought. "oh what a cute thing!" she stood up and went near it. "is this a digimon?"

"yes. And this is a baby digimon. You don't have to be frightened." He let her carry it. "so what happened in here?" Takuya asked the little digimon who's resting on Lin's arms.

"a digimon attacked our village. He was so strong that even the strongest digimon in this village was defeated." He explained.

"and where is that digimon?" Lin questioned.

"ithink his in the mountains. Why did you ask are you going to defeat the digimon?" he jumped to the ground.

"well I..." Takuya suddenly spoke.

"don't worry will figure out a way to stop that digimon. Right, Lin!" he look on Lin's direction.

"umh." She nod.

After talking to the digimon , they went in the woods. As they go further the light can't almost go through the place. It was so dark in there. Then they saw twin lights just ahead of them. They continued walking until they saw a temple where the twin light is. Takuya went inside to check if the place is safe. Then he signaled on Lin, a sign that assures the place is okay. So Lin went inside the temple to as they go on they saw many lights on a corner. Takuya went straight to the center of the lights, but before he came more closer he noticed that Lin's digivice was glowing and the thing that was on the center of the candles. He glanced at the table and saw something familiar to him.

/ "is that a digi spirit?... hey that's.../", "Agunimon!" he said out loud.

A.N.

So much for the chapt. 4... oh well... ang hirap talagang mag-isip kung wala ka namang utak... (Oyyyy.... Li.... Kamusta na yung ginagawa mong fic?)

I hope you read and review... babush.... Nakita ño ba c Aurangzaeb?


	5. lets find the digispirit

A.N: Sorry for the wrong spellings... I really don't know what to write that's why I had so many mistakes... but I'm really sorry about that! And I don't know if some fics contain the same as mine... I don't have any intensions to copy your work, it just happened to be the same as yours. But I'm telling the truth this is the things that my mind processes. Ok!

CHAPTER FIVE

**LETS FIND THE DIGISPIRIT!**

Seeing the digispirit made Takuya happy and excited, so he went near it. But when he was going to get it, a force field-like blocked his hands. He tried smashing it with the stand of the candle yet it has no effect. Then he remembered Lin.

"Lin" he turned around to his back and faced Lin, "can you get the digispirit?"

"how?... I mean, you've tried smashing it but nothing happened!" she said as an excuse.

"just... concentrate... think that the digispirit is in your possession!" he explained what to do.

"umh" she nod. "I'll try..." after some time the digispirit reacted to her then Lin took out her digivice and it sucked up the digispirit.

But before Takuya could say a thing, a loud sound of crashing trees and a part of the temple had fallen apart got their attention. Suddenly a thick smoke covered the whole place. As they both tried to see what was happening they saw a silhouette coming near them. When the smoke subside, the silhouette was becoming clear. It was Hanamon.

"who are you and what do you want in here?" Takuya suddenly ask as she saw the digimon.

"I'm Hanamon. So you got the Digispirit." She didn't even bother to answer the other question.

"you came here for the digi spirit?!" his tone was cunning.

"Of course! What else do you think I'm doing here?" then she faced Lin. "Little girl, give me the digispirit, or else..." she said as a threat.

"NO! we won't ever do that!" he grabbed Lin's hand and ran for it. When they got out the temple they saw Hanamon waiting on the forest so they changed their direction.

"ahh-ouch" the scared girl was tripped on the root of the huge tree.

"Lin, are you okay?" He help the trembling girl to stand up.

"I think so." She lifted her down face. "Takuya, behind you!!!" Takuya was going to look behind him but he felt some thing was holding his arms and body. Then he realized Hanamon captured him in her vine whip.

"Little girl, why don't you just give the digispirit to me then I'll let him go." She made a deal.

"no!!!" the captured boy shouted. "Lin, pls. don't give it to her or...Ahhh!!" the grip on him was getting tighter and tighter. / "if only I could digivolve then... this won't happen."/

"pls... don't hurt him any more!" she cried. All of a sudden she shouted, "Takuya!!!"

Then something from her pocket started to glow. It was her digivice, the light was so bright and it covered the whole place. After the light subsided, there was no trace of Lin that can be seen.

"hmm. What an annoying brat! Doesn't matter, I'll just get it next time." / "as long as have this boy, My Lord won't be mad."/ she looked at the boy who had fainted. A strong wind with petals blew around her and she disappeared.

castle of the arch angels

"huh? Where am I?" she woke up in a strange place.

"don't worry, you're in the castle on the terminal of the woods." A digimon spoke to her.

/ "this is the castle?" / she remembered the message and it remind her of someone. "wh-where's Takuya?" she looked around her and back to the digimon.

"a-­­..." some thing got his attention. "masters.'" he bowed.

"I'm so sorry. I can't save him." The angel digimon kneeled in front of Lin and held her hand.

"but why?..." she tilted her head. At that time she didn't know what to do but then they heard her sobbing and saw tears crawling on her cheeks. "why only me?!" she raised her head to face the digimon but something interrupted them. The front door swung open.

"Arch angels we're here!" they said in chorus.

"wh-what's going on?" Izumi saw Lin covering her face with her hands and heard her sobs.

"children..." was the only word that Ophanimon had said.

To that word, Lin respond. She moved her hands on her face to see the persons whom the digimon called 'children'. And the first one she saw was Kouji. She gathered her strength to her knees and feet then she stood up and ran to Kouji. She held his shirt and cried.

"what happened Lin?" he said worrily.

Her deep brown orbs looked at Kouji's black orbs, "he tried to protect me and the digispirit... but he was..." lowering her head, she cried again.

"Lin, where is Takuya? Lin!" Izumi faced on the direction of Kouji.

"he was...he was captured by a digimon called Hanamon." She manage to stop her sobs.

"didn't he fight back?" Tomoki suddenly butt in.

"he can't. his c.p. didn't turn into a digivice." Seraphimon appeared from no where.

"then where is he. We'll rescue him." Kouichi demanded.

"we don't know." Another digimon appeared at the back of Serephimon.

"what do you mean you don't know!" Junpei insisted.

"I don't know. We can't locate him. It's like... there is something or someone that is trying to stop us from locating where he is." Kerpimon explained.

"then...we can't help Takuya." Everyone was so down.

Seraphimon broke the silence on the room, "why don't you all take a rest and we will try our best to find the fighter of Fire."

"Sourcerermon, please show them the way to their rooms." Kerpimon ordered the magician digimon.

Immediately, Sourcerermon lead the children to their rooms. Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi was left behind so they could talk to the 3 angels.

Kouichi confronted the 3 digimon, "Ophanimon, I have A question to you."

"and what is it?" she asked.

"it's about our digispirits. How come we don't have our digibeast spirit?" they saw the sincerity in the eyes of the three human.

"actually, I don't know why you don't have the digibeast spirit..." she lowered her head.

Kouji remembered something and looked up to the three digimon who's in front of them, "And about the message we had received earlier, are you the ones whom send that to us?"

"message?" she asked back.

"yes. The one that you sent before we came here." Izumi added.

"but the only message we had sent is that... when you were already in here, In the digiworld." Seraphimon was so confused.

"are you really sure about that?" the 3 human was waiting for an answer.

"we are really sure and why would we lie to you?" Kerpimon assured.

"then who sent that message to us?" Kouji lift up his hands to his chin, thinking about the message they have received earlier that day. Then the 3 digimon went to the other room to discuss some other things while the 3 human went on the balcony.

Balcony

"who do you think could possibly sent that message?" Kouichi leaned on the wall.

"I don't know." The blond tilted her head. "or..." the twin looked at her, "what if the person whom captured Takuya is the one who sent us the message."

"may be it's possible." Kouji went near the railings and bent forward.

"hey..." Kouichi called the attention of the two. "should we travel and look for our digibeast spirit and we may also find out where Takuya is."

"I think that is a good idea. Right, Kouji!" she glanced at him.

"we should discuss this to the others." He went back inside.

"guys, we were thinking if you would like to join us." Izumi started.

"join you... to what?" Tomoki inquired.

"on looking for the digibeast spirit." Kouichi continued.

Tomoki raised his hand, "me! I will go with you."

Then Junpei spoke, "me, too, I would like to go!"

There was only one person left and all of them looked at Lin who's seated on the bed.

She noticed them looking at her even though her head was down then looked up to them. "Me?" she pointed her self, "of course I will go" her face enlightened up a bit.

"Okay then, we will tell this to the arch angels." Izumi leaded them on the room of the 3 angels.

The three digimon were talking about something when they heard someone was knocking on the door. So Kerpimon stood up in his chair and opened the door. "It's you kids. What do you want?"

"we all have decided that we are going to find our digibeast spirit." Junpei spoke for the group.

"are you sure about this?" Ophanimon asked.

"yes we are very sure. And so that we could find out why that person sent the message." Izumi said clearly.

"okay. We will just tell you if we have found where is Takuya." The other 2 digimon stood up.

They let the night pass before they leave the castle.

"thank you for your help." Izumi waved as they went down the stairs.

"so where should we go first?" Junpei asked.

"I don't know..." Kouichi answered back.

"hey, Lin..." the boy with bandana called her attention.

"what is it?" she faced his direction.

"where exactly did you departed with Takuya?" he questioned.

"let me think..." she posed for a while to think. "I think... the hamburger town... that's what Takuya had said."

"then we are going to head at the Hamburger Town" the fat boy said happily.

A.N.

Hello to the readers and reviewers of my fic! What do you think... is my fic ok? ( I know it sucks!) laughs I'm so sorry to the persons who review my work. I don't think I can reach your expectations... but pls continue reviewing!: )

Sorry to person/s who are waiting for the next chapt. I can't just push my brain to think of something what to type and my mind process so slowly! (mabagal mag process ang utak ko!)

( did some one saw Inno, the blinking guy?)


	6. Ifritmon, a human or a digimon

Finally I manage to think of something to type...(sighed) now here's chapter 6. 

Sorry for not uploading much earlier.

Legends:

"..._thinking of the past or remembering something..."_

"...**talking..."**

**/"...thinking"/**

**CHAPTER 6**

**IFRITMON, A DIGIMON OR A HUMAN?**

trailmon

Izumi noticed the girl who's staring at the window all the time so she approached her.

"hey Lin..." Izumi sat beside her, "don't be sad! Cheer up! I know Takuya is okay!" she cheered her up.

"okay" she nod and smiled to her but Izumi knew that it was fake just like hers.

Then the blond remembered something."did your c.p. changed into a digivice?"

"umh" she nodded.

"can I look at it?" Izumi asked then Lin gave it to her.

"huh?" she pressed a button, "how come? Why is Agunimons spirit's in here?"

"I don't know? Takuya just asked me if I can get the digispirit then that's what happened." She explained.

/"is it possible? Did she replaced Takuya being the fighter of fire?"/ then Kouji disturbed her.

"Izumi..." Kouji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"huh?" she looked at her back.

"don't worry" he smiled and she smiled back at him but it faded as she turned and rested her head on the hands of the boy.

a little later

"hey, look!" tomoki leaned on the window, "there is the Hamburger town".

"but it looks kind of... deserted." His face turned bitter.

After some minutes trailmon stopped at the town then the 6 human children got off him. They walked out the train station and saw nothing in the streets. A cold breeze blew as they roam around. It was so quiet. They can't even tell if there is a life form in there.

"where's all the digimon in here?" Kouichi wonderd.

"what I've heard from the digimons in here is that almost all the digimons in here have evacuated in a safe place." Lin shared what she knew.

On the other human child

Takuya was wandering in the forest with a girl whose name is If-chan. She was dragging him in a place where they could relax and in a place Hanamon won't interrupt them. The goggle boy don't know what to do. He was thinking of leaving the girl alone and find his friends but he remembered something...

"_Takuya's eyes opened and woke up in a really strange place, "where am I?" he looked around the place. / looks like a cell...but why am I here?"/ then he remembered Hanamon and Lin. /"that's right... I was captured by that digimon... I wonder if Lin is alright?"/ at that thought he tilted his head and got his c.p. from his pocket. "it still haven't changed." Then he looked up in the ceiling and back to the door. He heard something, a little footsteps. It was getting clearer he thought it was Hanamon. But as it came nearer to his cell... /"a human...girl? What's that girl doing in here?"/_

"_umh... excuse me..." he got the attention of the girl "can you tell me where are we?"_

_the girl smiled, "we're in a underground reservoir. Why are you here?" she asked back._

"_I was held as a capture" he answered back facing his face on the floor._

"_why were you captured? Did you do something bad?" the girl curiously said._

"_I...I... don't really know if I had done something bad. What I just did is to protect the digispirit of fire." His orbs looked onto the young lady's eyes. "can you unlock this door?" _

"_umh" the girl nodded and got the key from the desk near the cell. Then she went back to the boy he just met and opened the looked door._

"_thank you very much for unlocking the door" he held her hands with his then the girl didn't even mind his thanking but she was just looking at the hands of the boy on her hands._

"_which way is the exit?" he asked as he let go of the hands of the girl._

"_why?" she questioned him back._

"_I think...Hanamon will come back here anytime and that's why we should go now." He looked left and right._

"_this way" she pointed the door to their left._

_Then held her right hand and drag her to the door on their left, "lets go or that digimon will find us." Then they ran to the hallway but when they were near the exit Takuya bumped on Hanamon and he tumbled to the floor._

"_awww...what was that?" he scratched his head and suddenly felt something grasped on his right arm._

"_how did you get out of the cell?" Hanamon was the one who was holding his arm and she forced him to stand up._

"_awww! Let go of me!" he demanded._

"_I know I've locked the door..." she was thinking until she saw the girl on the corner of her eyes. _

"_hana-chan, what's the meaning of this?" the girl was waiting for an answer._

"_it's nothing... just leave this boy to me..."she placed her hand on the shoulder of the girl._

"_hey! Get your paws off her!" the digimon was very annoyed and tightened her grip to the arm of the boy so as a result Takuya screamed in pain._

"_Hanamon! Stop it! Let him go. " The girl ordered so Hanamon immediately released the boy._

"_awww!" Takuya was still rubbing his arm because of the hard grip of the digimon but remembered the girl with her. "are you okay?" he stood up and went near the girl._

"_Hanamon, how could you do this cruel thing?" she didn't even mind the boy beside her._

"_what's going on? Do you know this digimon?" he asked again but this time he got a reply._

"_yes. I know her. She's the one who's taking care of me." She explained but didn't bother to look at the face of the boy._

_Then the digimon interrupted them, "but master you know I'm doing this for your own good"_

"_I don't care. Come on Takuya and don't follow us." They just passed herby and went out the door._

"_but..."Hanamon turned to face her._

"_don't ever follow... behhh..." she stick out her tongue and they disappeared when the dry breeze blew._

_end_

"hey" he called her attention. "we haven't introduced our selves yet, have we?"

"umh." She nodded.

"well then I'll go first..." he was going to tell his name when the girl spoke.

"Kanbara, Takuya... am I right?" she cleverly said

"yah. But how did you know?" he was astonished.

"I don't know. It just... came out of my mouth." She scratched her head and smiled.

"so what's your name?" he asked.

"my name is... Ifrit­­­­-...mon..." she lowered her voice as she said the 'mon'.

"wow... your name is kind of ...of...cute..." he smiled at her but something occurred in his mind, "Ifritmon...? You mean you're a... digimon?"

"I don't know... but the other digimon said I don't look a like a digimon. But Hanamon and the others told me that I'm a digimon." She sat down on the root of a big cypress-look-a-like tree.

"but then... why does she call you master?" he sat down near her.

"they said I'm precious to them but I don't think that that is true..." she lowered her head.

"why do you say that?" he turned his head to her direction.

"because she hurted you..." she looked up in the sky. "you know you're the first human I've met in here.

"is that right..." he lowered his head. "then let's find my friends. They, too, are human beings and they can be your friends, too!" he looked at the blue sky full of hope.

"friends? What is that?" she just moved her eyes to see his.

"yes, Friends. They are the person whom you can trust and... will always be there for you." He explained.

"then... can you be my friend?" she asked.

"yes. Now let's find the others." He stood up and offered a hand to her.

"umh" she grabbed his hand and helped her stand up.

meanwhile

The children were searching for the temple on the woods. After some while Junpei and Kouichi found a big hole in the middle of the woods so they called their friends to come and see the hole.

"wow! It must be a really strong digimon who have done this!" the small boy said in amazement.

Lin was looking left and right around the hole and something familiar. "hey... I think this is the place where the temple was built."

"then what you mean is..." Kouji eyed her.

"yes." She nodded. "it must be the doings of that digimon."

After sometime searching for other alive digimon, they did noticed that it was almost night and the sun was setting. So they've all gathered up food and fire woods.

"does this remind you of something?" the fat boy went near the bon fire to warm his self.

"yah. Like last time. But... now bokomon, patamon, and neemon are not in here even Takuya..." Izumi tilted her head but then she shook her head to that thought. " I know his just somewhere in this world and we have to save him from the evil digimons."

Hours had passed and everyone had fallen asleep. But Lin couldn't sleep so she stood up and walked. As she walk further, she saw a lake and in there the moon was reflected clearly. Then she sat down on the grass. She folded her legs and draw it near her chest and enveloped it with her two arms, then she duct her head on her knees and tightly shut her eyes. What she didn't knew is that someone was following her. Then the person suddenly showed up to her.

"hey...Amaeri, are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

To that her eyes opened in surprise and she immediately lift up her head to turn to the person who talked to her. "it's you, kou... Kouichi?" she doubted.

"umh" he nodded.

"don't worry, I'm fine. Its just that..." she stopped.

"I'm sure he is alright. Don't you think so?!" he looked up on the starry sky.

And to that Lin nodded. Then Kouichi tapped her, "come on. You got to have some rest because tomorrow for sure we are going to find the other digispirits. Then they went back to the others and slept.

A.N: I'm so very sorry for the very late chapter. And now I don't know how many

days…or weeks it will take me to upload something… well never mind… like

like what I've said, thank you for reading and if you have time pls review my

work, ok! Bye.

For Lia: did you saw blue blink? The... blinking blue donkey.


	7. my Face, your face

CHAPTER 7 

**MY FACE, YOUR FACE!**

The next day the six children set foot on another journey to other towns and places. Unfortunately the climate was not going along with them, a while ago it was a bright morning but gray clouds covered the light of the sun and then it started raining. The chosen children went in a tree house of a digimon friend.

on the other hand

Takuya and his friend had continued their journey to the terminal of the woods. They didn't even noticed that some one was following them.

/"so that's the boy whom Hanamon was talking about"/ a digimon from the tree was spying on them. / "why did I ever said yes on doing this!"/ he was trying to remember what happened back then….

"Eavemon, can you follow our master. I'm a bit worried to what that boy might tell to her…" Hanamon looked straight to the digimon.

"_why don't you do it?" he answered back._

"_I can't leave here. I'm still doing some research. I think that boy wasn't the one we are looking for." she held out the c.p. of Takuya._

" _what's that?" he inquired and held the c.p._

"_I think it's his c.p. and I can't find a digivice on him. So can you follow master Ifrit?" she questioned again._

" _okay…" he let a tired sigh out._

"_and if you saw them going to the arch angels… stop them or do something so they couldn't meet the angel but don't show to them." She warned._

" _umh." Then he disappeared from her sight._

/ " stupid of me"/, than he saw the two children advancing to the terminal of the woods.

"I think this was the way to the castle. Come on let's go." He walked on her front.

" umh." Was the only reply.

After some minutes they've reached the last step on the long stairs. Takuya jog up the stair and saw the beautiful castle in front of him.

" wow! it's so gorgeous!" the girl on his back said in amazement.

/ " oh no they are going to enter."/ he panicked but remembered something then he started chanting words and cast a spell.

"let's go." Takuya led the way but when he was near the door a barrier blocked him to stop him from coming in the castle. " what the hell is happening?"

" what's going on?" Ifritmon went near the door slowly and with her hands on her front trying to feel the thing blocking their way. " what's this?… Takuya, I think it's a barrier."

" a what? Who would put this on?" he questioned. " hey! Seraphimon! Sourcerermon! I'm here, it's me Takuya!" he tried banging the barrier but still no reply.

"may be they are not in here…" then she felt something strange. She felt that some one was looking at them then she looked at their back. But eavemon was fast and disappeared again.

"what's wrong?" the boy asked the other child.

"it's nothing" she didn't even bother to look at Takuya.

mean while

"hey, guys. The rain has stopped." Tomoki went outside the tree.

" you're right the rain has stopped." Junpei went out too.

A little later they said good bye to their friend and they've thank him for letting them stay for a while.

Half an hour passed since they left the house of their friend. They were busy talking about where they could possibly find their beast spirit until Kouji had said to them to stop from walking and talking.

"what's is it, Kouji" his twin asked and saw his brother gesturing to all of them to be quiet.

"guy's get your digivices and be ready to digivolve…" he held his digivice tightly.

"why? What is it Kouji?" Izumi gave him a confused and worried look.

"some one is following us…" then they heard something moved on the bushes so Kouji and the others digivolved.

DIGISPIRIT EVOLUTION! 

**LOBOMON!**

**KAZEMON!**

**LOWEEMON!**

**BEETLEMON!**

KUMAMON! 

"who's there? Show your self!" Junpei ordered as he faces the bushes on their left.

" what a surprise!" the digimon came out of the bushes. " I didn't know that you knew that I was following you.

" and who the hell are you?" Kouji asked as he got ready if the digimon will attack.

"me?" he said as he pointed his finger at his face. " I'm Weregarurumon, and I will be the one who'll finish you! Knuckle Punch!" he attacked and to that Kouji carried Lin and every one dodge the attack.

Kumamon got up on his knees, " so you're one of those digimon who want to finish us. FREEZER BLASTER!" he fired at the other digimon and it was a direct hit. " I did it!" he rejoiced. Then the smoke that engulfed the digimon subsided.

" no we haven't finished him yet." Kazemon said as she got ready to attack Weregarurumon. "HURRICANE WAVE!" weregarurumon jumped on the air.

When he had landed Beetlemon attacked him, "try this for size, LIGHTNING BLITZ!"The attack hit him and sent him crushing on the tree at his back and his fractal code circled him. Beetlemon was going to purify the digimon but some one interrupted.

From the skies some one attacked, " METEOR FLAMES!" this attack sent Beetlemon tumbling towards the others.

" what was that?" everyone looked at the direction where that flames came from.

" Weregarurumon is so pathetic!" a big bird landed in their front.

"who are you? Why do you digimons keep on appearing and attacking us?" Kazemon went near Beetlemon whom de-evolve back to Junpei.

" you don't need to know that." Birdramon picked up her ally and flew away.

Everyone run towards Junpei and de-evolve to their true form, " Junpei!"

"are you okay?" Tomoki worriedly asked.

" don't worry… manage to dodge it… but… it was too strong. That's way this happened. Sorry to cause you trouble." Junpei grinned.

" it's us who should say sorry for we didn't help you." Kouichi said.

"Guys…" Kouji called their attention. " I think we should camp here… it's almost night." He looked up in the sky.

" okay." Everyone agreed.

On the castle at the terminal of the woods

"Ophanimon…" called the other angel. " why didn't you tell the others that there are other 2 digidestined?"

"I…" she lowered her head, " I don't want to trouble them that much and especially… the fighter of fire is not with them."

Cherubimon noticed the angel who's looking outside, " what's wrong Seraphimon?"

" I think some one is watching us from the trees." He looked outside but tried not to be noticed by the spy.

" is that so… why don't we catch him." The angel readied his self.

"no. We can't." he stopped cherubimon.

" why is that?" he demanded an explanation.

" what if they have Takuya… then we'll just endanger his life and remember that he can't transform to Agunimon." Ophanimon explained.

" so what we'll just do is to watch?" the stuff toy-look-alike digimon asked.

"I think that's the least we can do for them." They sat down.

on the other hand in the akiba market

"Ifrit, hurry!" Takuya said as they run around.

Then unexpectedly, they took the wrong turn. It was a dead end on that alley.

"oh no! why in all of the way!" The fighter of fire punched the wall and then he heard a cruel laugh.

The shadow of the digimon was coming closer, " hahaha… nowhere to run?" he teased.

"picodevimon! Why don't you just go?" Ifrit cried out.

" I can't do that specially when you're with him!" he replied.

" why is that?" he asked.

" you don't have to know it…" a red glowing light appeared in his eyes and then the two children fell asleep. " Poimon, get those two. We are going back." He ordered the digimon who's beside him.

Picodevimon and Poimon was on their way to their hideout when some one attacked them.

" what was that?" Picodevimon looked around.

" let go of that two human!" a digimon appeared out of nowhere.

" and who are you?" Poimon asked as he stood up.

" I'm…Fr­­­-", he stopped, " I'm Mercurimon, fighter of steel"

" one of the legendary fighters… Picodarts!" picodevimon attacked.

To that, Mercurimon's armor absorbed the darts, " why don't you try your own attack," the darts returned to the other two digimon.

" hm. Do you think that can beat us! SMOKE FUME!" Poimon threw a capsule that contains poison.

But before it could reach mercurimon, " mercurimon slide digivole to SEPHIRAPHIMON!" then it began to hit the enemy with lasers. To all of this attacking and loud sounds the two human woke up and saw the fightings that happened.

A little later the two digimon whom captured Ifrit and Takuya was engulfed by digicodes then sephiraphimon de-evolved to mercurimon and purified the two codes.

After that he de-evolve to his true form and went near the two. When he was near Ifrit and Takuya…

"Ifrit…" Takuya called her attention but didn't release his eye to the human coming near to them.

"what?" she looked at the boy beside him.

" do you know him?" he looked at her.

" I…" she was not finish then the fighter of steel stood in front of her.

" are you two okay?" he asked then Ifrit looked at the face of the person who saved them.

" we're fine. Thank you for saving us." Her eyes were locked on the face of the boy then the boy's eyes was locked on the face of Ifrit.

"why… is that…" was the only word the savior could say.

" why… do we look alike?" she stood up.

"hey" Takuya tapped Ifrit's shoulder. " we would like to thank you for saving us…" then he noticed that they were looking at each other. " what's wrong? Do you know each other?" then he looked at the boy. "huh? Are you relatives?"

the two finally broke the long gazing at each other, " I don't know him." She looked at Takuya.


	8. author's note

Sorry for this sudden message!

Eherm…umh…ahh…well actually I'm out of sources of information and I'm kindah 'ulyanin', so….HELP! I need help to make the chapter eight! Pls! to those who are reading my fic… let me get straight to my question… who has the information about the attacks of the ten legendary fighters(human, beast, hyper, double, susanoomon).

Pls! I really need them to finish this fic!

Thank you!

p.s.

may be the eight chapter would be updated 3 days after someone or somebody has given me the

information.

by the way this my e-mail add / 


	9. Feel the Fresh Air

A.N. thank you very much, dragi! Thank you for giving me the infos I needed! CHAPTER 8 FEEL THE FRESH AIR 

Ifrit and Takuya was non-stop gazing at their savior. They can't just get it that Ifrit and the other fighter look so alike. They were like twins but both of them insisted that they are not siblings nor related to each other. This made them more and more confused. But Takuya remembered something, his name and the thing that he wanted to ask to the other boy.

"sorry for butting in… but, can I know your name?" he spoke up making the other two humans look at his face.

" me… I'm Frion Conan Darmae…" he shyly said.

" and My name is Takuya Kanbara…and This is," he placed his hand on the shoulder of Ifrit, " Ifrit…"

" nice meeting you!" they said in chorus and at the same time they bowed to show respect to each other.

" so are you called by Ophanimon to save the digiworld?" Takuya asked again.

" umh." Was the only reply.

" so that's explains it." He said what he had thought as soon as the other boy replied.

" what do you mean?" the girl on his side gave her a confused look.

" what I mean is that he has the digispirit of mercurimon." He explained.

" I'm so sorry…" the other boy spoke as he scratched the back of his head, " I really must be going now."

" where are you off to?" The girl on his right asked.

" I'm going to the castle of Seraphimon." He answered and was going to turn his back to the other two until Takuya spoke.

" we are going with you." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

" huh? But… what about the… barrier…" Ifrit lowered her head.

" It's alright… for sure they will know that we are in there." He said confidently.

" how come you're so confident?" she raised a brow at him.

" because Frion has a D-tector. And for sure the angels will feel his presence." To that they moved forward to where the sun was setting.

Next day to the 6 humansforest, near the ocean

" guys, who do you think… those digimons are working for?" Kouichi suddenly opened the topic about yesterday.

" who knows? May be the digimon whom kidnapped Takuya…" Junpei said straight not caring on how his friends going to react.

" I think we should've asked that to Ophanimon when we were still on the castle", Kouji shared the things playing on his mind.

" well… it's kinda too late, for we are so far from the castle. Why don't we focus on our job, finding the beast spirits." Izumi spoke full of confidence and was trying to cheer every body.

Half an hour had passed before they got out the forest and saw the blue ocean. It was so peaceful at that part of the digiworld. Fishes, gomamon, and many digimons were playing and swimming in there. It's as if there was no bad digimons attacking their world again. The digidestined was amazed to the scene they just saw. The boys went near the shore, but when Izumi and Lin was about to join them playing and wetting each other, they saw a digimon thrown off from the cliff near to where they were standing.

" oh no!" Izumi ran and immediately transformed to Kazemon then flew to where the digimon was about to fall. She was hoping that she could save the small creature. Then she arrived just in time to the point where the digimon was about to fall and had catch it. Just when Kazemon was going to talk to the digimon on her arms, she saw that it had fainted, so the fairy digimon landed on the sand and everyone rushed to her side.

" What's going on?" Tomoki sshouted, advancing to her side.

Before talking, Kazemon was engulfed by digicodes and when it had subside she turned to Izumi, " some one had pushed this poor digimon on the cliff near here." She laid the digimon on her lap. Minutes later and the digimon started to moved and slowly opened its eyes.

"oh… w-where… am I?" the bird creature spoke lowly.

" you're near the cliff you had fell on…" Lin said as she knelt beside Izumi.

" is that right… I'm… so sorry for causing… you trouble…" she didn't even look up to see the faces of the humans.

" it's alright." Izumi smiled. " by the way what's your name?"

" I'm… Piyomon." She lift her head a bit to see the person whom asked her.

" so what are you doing in that cliff?" Junpei suddenly asked.

" well… I…y-you see… I was just feeling the breeze in there and then those digimons came…" Izumi interrupted.

" then those digimons pushed you?" to that the digimon on her lap nod. " why?" The blond asked again.

"it's because…I…I can't fly…" piyomon tilted her head but continued her story, "they were so annoyed with me because I can't fly. Actually they were my friends, but few months later they became like that…" her tears almost fall on her eyes then she felt some thing enveloping her body.

" oh you poor thing…" the blond haired girl hugged her tight but not that tight. She knew that feeling, your friends turning their back against you. She was on that state until she was sent on the digiworld and met the other digidestined. Then upon returning to the real world, everything had change, now she has many friends. All thanks to the other chosen children. " I know how you fell. I've also felt those feelings way back then." She tried to comfort the small digimon.

"thank you…" she said softly.

" huh?" Izumi pulled away to see the digimon.

" I mean for rescuing me even though you don't know who I am." She stood up in front of Izumi.

" I know!" Tomoki caught everyone's attention.

"huh?" they looked at him with confused eyes.

" why don't we teach her how to fly properly." He suggested.

Izumi thought about something before volunteering her self, " hey, why don't I teach her and as off know I'm the only one who can fly and can calmly teach her."

" wait a minute! Are you forgetting me?" Junpei suddenly butt in.

" I said 'calmly'. Okay" she crossed her arms in front of her chest then laughed at the fat boy and he laughed to her as well. " so , piyomon, are okay with tthat?" she stood up.

" sure." Piyomon couldn't smile but it's obvious that she is happy.

"is it fine if we begin now?" Izumi asked then piyomon nodded.

A few days had passed since they had started practicing on the cliff. Kouji and the others were having fun on the beach while Lin was just watching them on the shore.

"piyomon, are you ready?" Kazemon asked her as she held piyomon's wings while they were in the mid air.

" yes. You can let go of me now!" she said full of courage and hope that she could fly.

" at the count of three I'll let go of you…okay… one… two…THREE!" she let had let piyomon go, but she was following her down. The small blue digimon tried hard on flapping her wings and trying to fly.

" you can do it piyomon" Kazemon cheered her up while she saw how her digimon friend trying its best to fly. Piyomon closed her eyes Just before she fell on the water and feel it's coldness, but she suddenly stopped on the air. She was so ready to be wet but she slowly opened her eyes and saw the water beneath her.

" am I…am I flying?" she asked as she saw the fairy like digimon beside her.

" yes! You are flying!" Kazemon suddenly hugged her then they landed near to their friends, the human I mean.

" you finally did it." Lin hugged her as she landed.

Everyone was so happy for her. But suddenly, blue fire had surrounded them and missiles were aimed at them.

" now what's happening?" Kouji spoke up and got his d-tector ready on his left hand.

Kouichi too got his d-tector ready and asked the others, "should we digivolve?" the humans, except for Izumi cause she's Kazemon already, nodded to each other.

" **DIGISPIRIT EVOLUTION! **", they said in chorus.

LOBOMON 

**KUMAMON**

**LOWEEMON**

BEETLEZMON 

"Lin, go with Piyomon and hide your selves." Izumi said as she let go Piyomon's wings.

"okay, but…please take care of your selves." She smiled to kazemon but sadness was seen on her face.

"don't worry!" the fairy replied confidently.

" why don't you just leave us alone!" kumamon said to the digimon who's in front of them.

" you're all treat to our master, that's why we need to terminate all of you." A big wolf with blue and white stripes said.

"sorry but we can't let you live in here." A huge bug landed in front of them.

" oh no! they are in their champion form!" a digimon behind the 5 fighters shouted and ran to the forest to hide. What the fighters don't know is that Lin and piyomon was chased by a digimon called starmon at the cliff where piyomon was trained by Kazemon.

" I guess talking won't do anything, so…" he jumped on the mid air. " Final meteor!" he attacked. But unfortunately garurumon and Kabuterimon had dodge it.

" it's time for a little pay back, children!" Garurumon digivolved to weregarurumon.

"haah?!?" everyone exclaimed.

" you're the digimon from the other day!" Kumamon said.

" I thought I'd pay you another visit for you owe me something." The digimon muttered.

" don't worry children he won't be the only one…" Kabuterimon, too, digivolved to Megakabuterimon, then he attacked the Legendary fighters with his powerful shock wave.

" I won't let you beat us! HURRICANE WAVE!" kazemon tried to match her attck but the others knew it won't work so Beetlemon and the others fused their attacks to kazemon's.

FINAL METEOR LIGHTNING BLITZ 

**FREEZER BLASTER**

ANCIENT SPIRIT OF LIGHT 

Then suddenly…

FULL MOON FIST 

… Weregarurumon also fused his attack to Megakabuterimon's attack. So the two fused attacks met each other and made a laoud explosion. The attacks were even but the Legendary fighters were thrown off by the strong force that the attack had made while the two ultimate digimon's still stood in the same place.

" I'm not the same weregarurumon you had fought the other day!" the wolf laugh loudly to the digimons laying down on the ground.

" don't worry, fighters, you're not the only one who is going to suffer!" megakabuterimon uttered.

" what do you mean?" the fairy digimon said as she stood up weakly holding her left shoulder with her right hand.

" look there…" the bug pointed the end of the cliff.

Kaezemon gazed at the direction of the cliff and saw three persons, " that's… piyomon and Lin!" she tried to fly to their direction but the two digimon in their front didn't even bothered to stop her, for they knew that she won't change anything.

Piyomon, on the other hand, was trying to protect Lin from starmon but he was to powerful for her to handle. The Blue bird was down and starmon was to attack them but Kazemon blocked the attack from hitting Lin and The bird. Digicoeds surrounded the poor Kazemon and de-evolved back to Izumi. She was laying down as soon as she turned back to her true form, few scratches and bruises were seen on her arms, face and legs. Lin and piyomon immediately ran to her.

"Izumi, are you alright? Izumi? Izumi?" Lin held her in her arms and piyomon was guarding them from the evil digimon. Izumi manage to open her eyes.

" don't worry about me…a-AHH!" she curled up in pain and held her sore ribs.

Starmon was advancing his was to destroy the obstacles and stopped right in front of Piyomon, " now you won't get in the way of our master!" then he punched the ground. After some seconds, cracks started to crawl on the ground and the place where the two humans and piyomon was standing started to collapse.

"Lin!" Loweemon shouted.

"Izumi!" Lobomon howled.

"Piyomon!" Beetlemon and Kumamon yelled.

' will our lives end like this? Will it!' piyomon thought as they fall down and the two humans screamed, for their lives is at stake. ' I don't want this children to die! I want to save them!' then her strong desire on protecting them enabled her to change to birdramon. Before they hit the stones and water beneath the cliff Birdramon had catch the two humans and put them to the shore.

" thank you Pi- Birdramon." They both said in chorus.

" it's alright!" then she flew back to the cliff to face the digimon whom made them fall.

" you'll pay for what you did to me and especially for those humans… Meteor wings!" the meteor enveloped with flames had hit the target directly.

Smoke had engulfed the star digimon but as soon as the smoke vanished starmon was still standing straight.

" is that the best that you can do?" as a pay back he tried to hit birdramon with his meteor stream but birdramon just dodge it.

" good work, starmon! Keep them busy while we finish this brats!" mega kabuterimon broke his gaze to the star and bird digimon and glared at the other digimons.

" we won't let you do that!" lobomon shouted while he pulled out his sword, " HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon almost hit him but he just evaded the sword.

On the other hand, Lin and Izumi barely stood up, " Birdramon!" the wind fighter yelled as she saw starmon's attack hit their beast friend.

Suddenly, something lit up on her hand and in the sand at her front. At that time, her mind was set on the glowing things then she looked at the shinning thing on her hand, it was her d-tector, next to the sand. She moved forward to have a finer view, what she saw was a digispirit, her beast spirit. After seeing the spirit, instincts followed, she pointed her d-tector on it and it sucked up the spirit.

"**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT, EVOLUTION!"** she shouted then digicodes surrounded her. When the codes wore off, Zephyrmoon stood on where Izumi was. This caught the eyes of the enemies and her teammates.

" I-impossible!" weregarurumon mumbled.

" you did it, Izumi!" Beetlemon shouted.

" you got your beast spirit!" Kumamon was amazed seeing Zephyrmon again.

" why you pesky brats!" Mega kabuterimon confronted Zephyrmon. " try this… ELECTRO SHOCKER!" it had hit the wind fighter but she just used her bare hands on stopping it.

" now it's my turn! WIND OF PAIN!" it was a direct hit, mega kabuteirmon fell down on the sand then turned to tantomon and his fractal code surrounded him, after wards Zephyrmon slide digi-volved to Kazemon so she could purify the coed. Again she digi-volved to Zephyrmon.


	10. visitors

CHAPTER 9 

**VISITORS**

Zephyrmon flew to the big blue bird to help her fight the star digimon.

" I guess we will face you…" lobomon and the others prepared to attack weregarurumon.

" ANCIENT SPIRIT OF LIGHT!" he began to attack and it slammed on weregarurumon's body.

" Why you!" unexpectedly, the wolf fell down to his knees and the fighters grabbed the chance to attack him.

LIGHT NING BLITZ!

BLIZARD BLASTER!

FINAL METEOR!

All of the attacks were direct hit, weregarurumon turned black and his fractal code circled his body, then Lobomon went in front of him so he could purify the code.

Starmon was ready to hit the bird with his final blow when Zephyrmon interrupted them. " mind if I join you!" Zephyrmon landed in the front of the weak birddramon. "I think you need some air, starmon. Why don't you try this… WIND OF PAIN!" starmon defended himself with his arms but the attack was strong and made some scratches on him.

The star digimon tried to fight back, " HYPNOTISM!"

' wh-what's happening? My eyes is getting blurred!' she thought as she screamed in pain and shut her eyes.

" oh no! zephyrmon's in danger!" lobomon and the others struggled to save the wind fighter but they were so tired and weak to help her. Then they turned back to their true form. But Junpei still tried on running and help her friend however his legs failed him, they can't move any further so Lin tried to help Junpei. Still not giving up Junpei called the fighter of wind. " Zphyrmon! Don't let him beat you!"

Junpei's voice reached Zephyrmon who was still in pain and attempted to attack the enemy, ' I know… everyone's counting on me! I won't fail them. I won't!' her eyes opened and ventured to strike the enemy with her gilgamesh slicer. Few moments went and starmon's fractal code showed. Again, zephyrmon de-evolved to Kazemon to purify the code.

TAKUYA, FRION AND IFRIT 

" finally we arrived at the castle!" Takuya exclaimed. "so… have you met the angels?"

"not really…" he replied.

" so it's the first time for you to see them." He jog to catch up with Frion.

"umh." He nodded.

INSIDE THE CASTLE 

" we have visitors…" Ophanimon stood from her seat

out side the castle, the main gate swung opened.

" I guess it's an invitation…" Ifrit said as they enterd the castle. Upon entering the castle the gate closed, dark filled the room then a blinding shine of light engulfed the room as the angels welcomed the humans.

" so we meet in personal, chosen children." Cherubimon was the first one to enter.

" we are so glad to see you." As Seraphimon approached he noticed a shadow of someone who was behind the two children and near the door, so he looked up to see who was it.

" hi!" greeted the boy behind.

Seraphimon noticed that he was looking at a familiar face, "fighter of fire!"

" fighter of fire?!" the two humans wondered and look back at Takuya. "what does he mean?" they questioned the brunette.

" I'm the fire bearer…" he said.

" why didn't you told us?" they said in chorus.

"heyyyy!… you didn't even asked me!" a big sweat drop on his head crawled. " by the way where are the others and…" he tilted his head," you did saved Lin, right?"

" yes." A voice of a lady spoke then ophanimon came out from nowhere. " she's with the others searching for their beast spirit. Cherubimon , Seraphimon." She called their attention. " can you entertain the two new digidestined… I'll just talk to Takuya on the other room."

on the other hand

" what! How?" Hanamon's voice sounded a little angry.

" well… you… see, picodevimon had failed to capture them and that boy was with them." Eavemon lowered his head, " I'm so sorry!"

" It's alright." The whole place became silent but eavemon broke it.

" don't worry I'll get her fo-…" Hanamon suddenly cut in.

" actually… I feel like there is something inside of me that is trying to say to go and talk to the angels…" her apprentice just watched her as she spoke again. "… about everything… and I think today is the right day to talk to them."

" but telling them the truth means punishment…" he waited for a reply.

" yet it's the right thing to do. Am I right?" she smiled.

" though it may cause your death? That's insane!" his voice was toning up.

" I know that very well, but you can't stop me." She turned her back and was ready to leave but eavemon spoke.

" I guess I just have to go along with you…and don't forget this!" hanamon looked back to see what he was talking about. " this!" he threw the d-tector and c.p. at her the she smiled to him and they both disappeared as the gentle wind blew.

Back at the castle

" can I ask you something?" Takuya started.

" sure, what is it?" Ophanimon replied.

" is Ifrit related to Frion… what I mean is are they relatives or something, because when I ask them they can't remember anything…" he tried to explain.

"actually they are twins…" Ophanimon said back.

" they are! But why can't they remember?" he questioned.

" they were attacked by evil digimons and because of that they have had lost their memories from the past month." She clarified.

" so that's explains it… and… where are the others? And why didn't my phone changed?" the brunette asked.

" the others are in the forest nearby. And about your d-tector… I think our enemy is preventing you from evolving… but I can fix you phone to transform it to a d-tector." Those words enlighten Takuya.

"so then can you fix it?" he was trying to get his phone from his pocket but…, " hey! Where did it go?" he searched every pocket he has. " where is it?"

Suddenly Ophanimon stood up, " somebody is coming." Those words had stopped Takuya from making noises and to add up the wind that was blowing was getting colder.

" so you're Ophanimon, one of the arch angels…" two digimons came out from no where spoke.

" you're… Hanamon, if I'm not mistaken." She said back.

" good guess." She smiled.

" why you! Why are you here?!" the google boy demanded an answer.

" relax… we are not here to fight, we ar-" somebody entered the room.

A.N. sorry ifI didn't uploaded rthis right away.( our teachers gave us many projects!) but, oh, well...  
hope u r&r!


	11. Chapter 11

From their right the door opened, " Ophanimon, we felt another aura around this cast-" Cherubimon stopped as soon as he saw the other two digimons.

"what's wrong Cherubimon?" Seraphimon said as he came closer to the room with the 2 chosen child.

Ifrit came in the room and saw a familiar digimon, " hanamon?… why are you here?"

" I-Ifrit…" she muttered.

"tell me…" she tilted her head down hiding her eyes on her long bangs. " why did you tell me all those lies?"

" I… it's just tha-" Eavemon tapped the flower digimon and that made her discontinue what she is saying.

" I'm so sorry we didn't came here for that…" Eavemon stepped forward, closer to the angels. " actually, we wanted to talk to you…only you three angels."

" Okay. Children, can you go to the other room." Seraphimon said in monotone.

" umh" Takuya and Frion nodded as they turned to leave the room.

" bu-" Takuya held her shoulder and that made Ifrit look at him and saw the boy shook his head. Then she tilted down her head and went inside the other room.

-Kouji and the others-

Izumi and the others left the beach and Piyomon, who's now united with her friends. Once more, they set foot on the vast and dark forest.

" hey… did you see what I saw?" Tomoki asked the others.

" what did you saw?" Kouji asked.

" I just saw a birdramon and I think she has something glowing on her foot. It looks like a beast spirit, but I'm not that sure." Tomoki explained.

" the birdramon who's with weregarurumon?" Junpei inquired.

" I think so. But I'm sure it was that bird." He assured.

"why don't we follow her now!" Izumi said.

" why in a hurry?" Lin worriedly asked.

" well… what if they got all the spirits!" Izumi assumed.

" but following her is too dangerous!" Kouji warned.

" you are right. But we still have to find all of the beast spirit so we can…" she stopped for a moment, " lets just vote… all of those who want to follow birdramon raise your hand…" she , Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi raised their hands. " so, majority wins! Lets go before we lose track of birdramon." Izumi said as she started walking while Lin and Kouji faced each other then sighed.

After some time, they had catch up with the bird digimon. They saw the big bird carrying 3 beast spirits. It was the beast spirit of darkness, thunder and ice.

" hey! That's our beast spirits!" tomoki said.

" we have to get it before she go back to their base!" Kouichi held his digivice tightly and was ready to digi-volve.

"hey, wait a second!" Kouji held Kouichi's hand.

" sorry, Kouji, but you can not stop us!" Junpei raised the tone of his voice.

Who said that I will stop you!" then he picked up his d-tector on his pocket. " I'll just tell you a little plan to get the spirits!"

" then what is it?" Lin asked.

" Izumi and I will attack birdramon so we can buy you 3 some time to get your beast spirits, is that ok?" he questioned. " there is no objection, so lets do it!"

DIGISPIRIT, EVOLUTION!

Lobomon! 

**Kumamon!**

**Beetlemon!**

**Loweemon!**

DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT, EVOLUTION!

Zephyrmon! 

" Zephyrmon, I'll be the first one to attack. She might have some comrades around here." Lobomon said then the winged digimon nodded.

The wolf digimon could easily attack the bird digimon for it was not flying high. The digimon with scarf jumped from tree to tree then attacked the big bird with his sword. Luckily he had hit the beast spirits so it was thrown on the forest where Kouichi and the others are waiting. Tomoki, Kouichi and Junpei got their beast spirits. Zephyrmon started attacking birdramon. Like what they had expected, birdramon was not alone, myotismon, Ladydevimon and etymon attacked the other 3 fighters. When Lobomon was about to attack birdramon, it evolved to Garudamon. The wolf digimon was thrown on the ground because of the strong force of Garudamon, Zephyrmon, too, was thrown in the ground.

Lin, on the other hand, felt that she was so hopeless and helpless. She can't fight with them even though she was chosen to protect the digi-world. It was then when she heard a voice saying to her to scan her code and call out Agunimon. Upon hearing it, she got her d-tector then held out her right hand. 2 circle of digicodes surrounded her hand then she scanned the code to the d-tector while saying the words, " I'm calling upon you Agunimon, the fighter of fire!" She didn't even know how she knew how to use her digivice but suddenly, out of no where Agunimon came out. Lin started running to where her friends are and behnd her is Agunimon. Not even ordering the fire fighter, Agunimon helped the others on fighting. As they saw Agunimon, they regained their strength and willingness to fight.

" why don't we finish them quickly!" Kumamon energetically said.

SLIDE DIGIVOLVE TO…

Korikakumon! Metalkabuterimon! Kaiserleomon!  
Right after they digi-volved the enemies attacked them.  
" darkness wave!" " shadow wings!" " Love serinade!" " bloody stream!"  
As an answer to that, the legendary fighters attacked, too.  
" burning salamander!" " ancient spirit of light!" " wind of pain!" "Black guns!" "avalanche axes!" " electro cannon!" 

the fused attacks of the enemies were defeated by the fused attacks of the 6 fighters. Each one of the fighters were purifying the codes except for lobomon, Zephyrmon ans Agunimon. After getting the codes, they de-evolved and gathered around Agunimon not noticing that Lin was purifying a code.

" welcome back Agunimon!" They said.

" we thought tha-…" Izumi stopped as he saw Agunimon turning into codes then returned to Lin's digivice. " you mean… it was… not… Takuya!" Tears fell on her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry for giving you false hope… I just wanna help you guys…" she bowed to hid her eyes on her bangs.

"I-it's alright. You di-" a sound from izumi's d-tector stopped them.

It was a voice of a boy,

" cho-sen…ch…dren…go…back…to…cas…e…at…the..ter…of woods" the message was not that clear but they understood it. So they went back right away.

castle

the angels finished talking with Hanamon and Eavemon. When they went out of the room, Frion and Ifrit were there waiting for them.

" hanamon, why didn't you told me?" she move closer to the digimon.

" I'm so sorry Ifrit." Was the response of the digimon.

"so where is the fire fighter?" Eavemon asked.

" upstairs, sleeping. He told us not to mention his name to the others when they arrived." He explained.

" hanamon…" the blue digimon called her attention.

"hah? Oh that's right… Ifrit this is your d-tector." She gave her a sky blue digivice. Then she faced the angels. " thank you for your time and we should go now." Again wind blew around them and they disappeared.

Just as they went away the 6 digidestined arrived. As soon as they enter they saw 2 humans. They didn't look familiar to them so they asked who are they. The angels explained everything to them except that Takuya was in there. After a while, they ate and was sent into their rooms. Lin, Ifrit and Izumi shared the same room, while Kouichi and tomoki shared the other room. Junpei and Frion on the opposite room of Kouichi and Tomoki. Kouji was left. His room was the last room on that floor. As he entered the room he opened the lights and saw some one sleeping on the other bed and was covered by the blanket. He thought it was Sorcerermon so he closed the door, turned the light off and after taking some shower he went straight to bed. Because of Kouji's tiredness he immediately fell asleep. He didn't even know that Takuya was the one on the other bed.

--- Next day ---

Kouji woke up alone in the room. He stood up and went to the bath room to wash his face, then he went down to see the angels. Instead of seeing the angels, he saw a table full of foods. He was going to eat but he heard some voices to the other room. So he went near the door of the room and heard the conversation.

" that can't be true!" Takuya slamed his hands on the table.

" we, too, can't believe, but it was just based on what hanamon has told us and she gave me this…" ophanimon gave his d-tector back.

" and she said that and where is this place?" he calmed a bit.

" she said you know it. The place she has taken you. So are you really going? Seraphimon asked.

" if that's what it takes… I will go!" he said firmly.

" we respect your decision." Ophanimon. Said.

The that was eavesdropping didn't know that cherubimon was on his back, " what are you doing?" he held the fighter of light on his shirt.

' oh no!' Kouji thought as cherubimon brought him inside.

" ophanimon, seraphimon." He called them. " this boy was listening to your discussions." Cherubimon showed the boy.

" Kouji?" Takuya exclaimed.

" Ta-Takuya? When…" he was stunned to what he saw. "you're alright!" a curve on Kouji's face was starting to form.

" did you heard it all?" the brunette asked.

" what all?" he gave a confused look and the smile on his face was starting to fade away.

" our conversation, did you heard it?" the tone of his voice was rising up.

" umh… yeah, but not all…" this made Takuya a little angry.

" what did you hear?" he asked trying to control his temper. All of them were looking at the raven-haired boy.

" well… Kouji, tell us…" seraphimon calmly said.

" I…I just heard that you were going somewhere. That's all." He tilted down his head.

" Kouji…" Takuya called his attention. " sorry, I raised my voice at you…"

" no. it was my fault, too." Kouji replied as hi lips curved again. Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairway.

" Kouji… please don't ever say anything to them about what you just heard." Seraphimon said.

" okay." Kouji replied then they went out the room to join the others and eat breakfast.

Kouji and Takuya were the first one to eat while the others were still few steps away from the dinning table. Tomoki and the others didn't notice Takuya for they were giggling on what they were talking. But Lin had glimpse on a familiar boy.

"Ta… Takuya!" she said softly and this made the others silent and gaze at the boy Lin has just called.

The brunette turned his head to where he heard the voice, " oh! Hi guys!" then he stood up and went to their direction. " how are you all doing?"

" I'm so glad that you're back safe and sound!" Lin hugged Takuya. Her eyes were starting to get watery.

" well… what can I say…" was the only reply. Then he patted his hands to her back. Lin slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

" welcome back!" every one said to Takuya except for Frion and Ifrit.

Kouichi and Kouji was so happy but at the same time sad. Why? Because they can see how hurt Izumi was. She can't even hug him for Lin was there.

Inside Izumi was chaos. ' what's this? I don't want this feeling… it hurts me so much…" she thought as she slightly placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating faster, then Kouichi tapped her shoulder.

"what's up?" Kouichi said almost whispering. Before Izumi look at the boy at her back, she slowly swung her hand to her side.

She forced a smile out. " what do you mean?" she said as if trying to hide her sadness.

" you can't fool me with that smile." He sounded cunning all of a sudden but gave Izumi a smile and that lessened her sadness.

She smiled, this time for real. " Okay," she sighed, letting all her negative thoughts and sadness out just for that moment. " you got me!" she finally said.

" soooo, what's your problem?" he asked not minding the others.

" it's just that-" she was just starting when Junpei bumped in and said that they were going to eat.

Soon after they finished eating, Takuya asked Lin if she still have the code of Agunimon. Not even asking to show, she gave her d-tector to the boy. He asked him if he could transfer the code to his d-tector. Like what Takuya had asked she gave the code to him.

The brunette looked at the screen of his d-tector. He faced her, " thank you very much for keeping the code, Lin!"

" it's nothing… that's the least I could do." She smiled at Takuya.

A.N. i'm really sorry for not uploading for almost... how many months was it?... thinking...> ah, never mind!  
well at least i updated something...pls r&r


End file.
